beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Nene Ōmori
is a member of the Red Tail and the fourth leader, having taken up the position following Aoi Kunieda's brief absence from the group. Appearance Nene has wavy, brown hair (red in the anime) that's always tied in a ponytail with two, thick bangs framing her face, and reaches mid-back when loose. She has brown eyes (black in the anime) and wears light pink lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a regular school uniform with a long school skirt that comes up to her ankles under her coat. She is well endowed. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Nene also carries chains with her as a weapon. Personality Nene is far more aggressive than her permissive leader. Though she often openly disagrees with and occasionally disobeys Kunieda, she is still her faithful wingman, balking vociferously when Kunieda opts to leave the Red Tail and relinquish the mantle of leadership to her. She takes it nevertheless and soon proves to be worthy of it, gaining the confidence and trust of the Red Tail. She hates men and doesn't like it if any members of the Red Tail are in a relationship with a man. But that is most likely because, part of the Red Tail rule is "No Men Allowed". The only man she doesn't mind is Kunieda's grandfather since he was her and Red Tail's teacher. Lately, she has been warming up to Oga Tatsumi as well. At first, she hated him, because of Kunieda's crush and her leaving Red Tail. However, after the run-in with the MK5 and Miki, she starts to see Oga in a new light and almost accepts Kunieda's crush on Oga. This can be seen after Oga beats Tōjō when she respects him and even asks Kunieda why she wouldn't go and treat his wounds. But when Kunieda asked Oga to come out with her, she and the others (Furuichi excluded) thought that Kunieda was going to ask him out and told Kunieda to think things through. Like other members of the Red Tail, she also has a feminine side to her which Chiaki finds cute such as how terrible she is with playing online video games Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Nene Omori is first introduced with other members of the Red Tails when Aoi is returning from the park after meeting Oga. The following morning she greets Aoi in front of her house telling her the latest activities of Oga's rampage at School. While walking through halls at school the boys start saying careless things to Aoi. She suggests that Aoi should beat them up and show them who's boss, but Aoi keeps calm replying that "They don't have the guts to do anything." When Good Night challenges Aoi to a battle, Nene steps in saying that he will have to go through her first. However, before the battle even starts Aoi slams her sword in between them causing the window pane to break. She is then present when Hajime Kanzaki and Tatsuya Himekawa confront Aoi in the school's hallway but they falter as Aoi raises her sword. When Aoi battles Oga she comments on how he is good. She is shocked when Oga asks Aoi to be Be'el's mother. After Aoi leaves they find her in a classroom wondering if Oga is divorced when surprises Nene. At lunch Nene questions Aoi about her feelings for Oga. Seeing her leader head over heels for Oga she then reminds her that the vow of the Red Tail is that they can't have a boyfriend while in the gang. Nene and Chiaki later confront Oga saying they have to talk about something and are later seen unconscious and badly injured. Nene then wakes up remembering that she wasn't attacked by Oga and runs to run Aoi that she's fighting the wrong person. As she reaches the roof she is blocked by the members of the MK5. As they are about to attack she is saved by Shintaro Natsume. Upon arriving she tells Aoi that it wasn't Oga who beat her up but is interrupted by the mastermind behind the entire set up Miwa. She then watches in shock as Oga pummels Miwa into the ground. After the scene on the roof, she is later seen questioning Aoi on why she's leaving. She is then positioned as the new Red Tail leader. Saint Ishiyama High Arc Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc Memory Loss Arc Field Trip Arc Mobichi Arc During school, Furuichi is shown to have a cold while he is in his homeroom; Nene asks him about it when he begins blowing on his tissues. Aoi recommends that he goes to the infirmary and is subsequently asked to accompany him, causing Nene to remark that he is gross.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 Later, while she is playing around with her cell phone, Oga bursts through the door asking about Furuichi's whereabouts; Nene suggests that he may have gone to the infirmary like Aoi suggested.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 Sometime afterward, Furuichi returns. Somewhat nerved by his the strange look of confidence on his face, Nene asks whether he ate something that affected his complexion but is told that it is not the case.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 12 Outside, Nene then watches a fight between Furuichi and Kanzaki with Himekawa. During the fight, after Furuichi seemingly backs out from it, Nene remarks that he will always be the same person even if appearing strong for a short amount of time.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 16 When he returns to the fight, Nene looks on with confusion at why all three fighters are not doing anything.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 3 However, she then becomes surprised at Furuichi's abnormal strengths,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 6-7 though she then starts looking at him with disgust after seeing him hug tackle Aoi unexpectedly.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 9 Nene watches further as Furuichi and Tōjō then have a fight, showing shock when she sees Furuichi grab Tōjō's punch with a single hand and then when Tōjō counters with his own unorthodox technique.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 4-5Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 7 Ultimately, Furuichi ends up victorious against Tōjō which leaves Nene nearly speechless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 11 Nene later accompanies her fellow Red Tail to the local river, where they are joined up with several of their peers. Upon arriving, Nene mentions that they should help Furuichi regardless of his creepy and perverted nature. She stands tall beside her fellow delinquents as they prepare to take down the Shadow Force.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 17-19 Later, Furuichi begins frantically apologizing to Kanzaki and Himekawa for his actions earlier; while he is apologizing, Nene and Yuka notices that he is digging a hole in the ground.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 1 Yuka and Chiaki then start making fun of Furuichi for being a lolicon again which prompts Oga to say that they should stop making fun of him, as he is not just like that. Nene eventually speaks up and states that everyone in the Red Tail knows what he is saying; upon seeing Yuka's and Chiaki's expressions, she tells them that their teasing was supposed to be meaningless anyhow. Afterward, she mentions to Oga that she is jealous of the friendship that he has with Furuichi. She then tells for everyone to head back home.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 4-8 Saint Saint X'mas Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc One day, she and the other Red Tail members find Aoi writing fortune cookie messages. Nene is astonished to see that Aoi is tasking herself with such a duty through manual labor.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 6 Nene returns to the now-rebuilt Ishiyama on the first day of the new semester. While lounging on the rooftop with the rest of the Red Tail, she listens to Yuka's inquiries about the "Killer Six Elements". Nene explains more about each of the individual "Elements" to Yuka such as their names and their previous high schools. When she finishes, she warns Yuka about remembering everything, because one of the high schools that she mentioned, Majōgari Academy, some former Red Tail members branched off and began a "Reborn Red Tail" organization.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 12-16 Later, several of the Red Tail members, including Nene, hurry to the Kunieda residence after learning about her attack; they barge inside to find Aoi being tended to her wounds by her grandfather. Nene begins asking a series of questions regarding Aoi's encounter with the girls from Majōgari Academy, such as how they could have injured her in any possible way. When Nene discovers that Ringo Hōjō was involved, she becomes angered, cursing the second leader of the Red Tail. She then notices that Takayuki Furuichi is present and, assuming that he arrived to peep on Aoi's half-naked body, violently attacks him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 8-11 A meeting is eventually held outside involving most of the delinquents who returned to Saint Ishiyama Academy. Nene stands silent throughout most of the meeting, though she sides with Aoi when her predecessor mentions that the Red Tail should deal with Majōgari Academy, adding that the name of their female gang stands upon it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 13-17 However, once the meeting is nearing conclusion, almost everyone has agreed to gather information on the Poltergeists before making an offensive move, such as a private battle between Yōhei Nasu and Tatsumi Oga; regarding the private battle, both Kanzaki and Himekawa oppose the idea of Oga as their alliance's leader. When Yuka suggests a game of rock-paper-scissors to resolve the problem, this causes Nene to feel reluctant about it, though she ends up participating anyway.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-7 The following day, Nene and Chiaki follow Seiji Kameyama of the Poltergeists, where they see that he is buying a drink from a vending machine. She is annoyed about their plan and wonders whether they should be dealing with Ringo Hōjō instead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 Nonetheless, they continue to keep watch. Nene eventually notices an oddity about the Poltergeist's face and insists to Chiaki that something really is different about him; suddenly, much to their shock, his face begins melting away. Nene and Chiaki slowly become mortified as they realize what has just happened to him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 7-8 However, Nene manages to overcome this unimaginable experience and later regroups with the other Red Tail. She eventually learns from Furuichi that Aoi is planning to fight Ringo alone. Realizing what is truly happening, she indirectly tells Furuichi and the Red Tail that she will not be a true leader like her predecessors if she does not fight; afterward, Nene and the other members of the Red Tail head out.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 16-17 Along the way, they are confronted by the "Reborn Red Tail". The second-in-command, Maaya Ajari, greets Nene.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-18 Both generations then clash with one another; unfortunately, all members of the Red Tail are badly beaten and defeated.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 They are subsequently taken to a desolate area within the school with Aoi and Ringo inside. Nene weakly greets Aoi before then apologizing for her defeat. However, her voice grows stronger after Ringo proposes that Aoi fight either her or Oga, something Nene warns Aoi not to do; instead, she tells her predecessor to simply fight Ringo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 14-15 Instead, what occurs is Ringo threatening to burn out one of Oga's eyeballs if Aoi loses against her once more. Upon hearing this, Nene becomes shocked and angrily tells her to leave Oga out of their problems and to deal with her true opponents instead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 During the second part of the two leaders' fight, Ringo suddenly breaks away and goes over to Nene. Surprised, Nene is nearly struck by an oncoming swing though she is fortunately saved by Aoi; furthermore, she is then released from Maaya's grasp. Freed, she breaks down into tears and tries to tell Aoi that the Red Tail's weaknesses are because of her inability to be a proper leader. Nene is cut off from her words and given a hug. As her coat is taken off of her shoulders, she realizes that Aoi is going to be her leader again, which causes her to cry even more.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-15 Nene then looks on as Aoi takes charge. She is angered further after seeing Ringo attempt another dirty tactic against Oga though it, fortunately, does not come to effect.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 17 Nene continues to watch from the sidelines;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 2[30]atthe end, when Aoi is ultimately left victorious against the entire "Reborn Red Tail", Nene smiles at her leader.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 Late at night, Nene and several of her classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school; as they arrive, Nene tells Yuka that their memories of fighting at Akumano Academy were not pleasant ones before making an exhausted comment on Aizawa's own words.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Nene;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-7Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 when she sees a mysterious tattoo and number appear on all of their bodies, she becomes slightly confused, especially after sensing their boost in power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 6 Later, while fighting, Nene sees one of her opponents try to hit Yuka in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Nene frantically rushes between them and takes the hit for herself, shortly collapsing from the blunt attack. As Nene lies limp on the ground,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 17-19 barely conscious, she forces herself to look at Kanzaki when he arrives to help them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 16-17 Nene recovers enough by morning, so she leaves the high school to go back home before her family catches her sneaking out again. As she approaches the gates, she contemplates over how her mother would react to her recent acts of delinquency, especially with her bruises, until she finally decides to sneak in through the veranda. Nene's dog, Pain, wakes up as she passes by so she quickly pours canned food into his bowl so that he would not wake up the family.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 221, Page 13 As she finishes filling up the bowl, Nene is startled to hear "Shameless Furuichi" behind her and turns around to see one of his three remaining parts. She angrily asks why he is with her and tells him that he cannot stay with her. However, her shouts are heard by her mother who comes outside to see her; caught in the act, Nene hurriedly explains to her mother that she looks dirty because of Pain and is subsequently told to take a shower. Nene goes inside while carrying "Shameless Furuichi" in her hands, ignoring his questions and telling him to stay quiet. While she heads upstairs, she deduces that he is Takayuki Furuichi's shameless self.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 221, Page 14-15 Nene subsequently ties "Shameless Furuichi" to the drain pipes carefully and brings a bikini with her to the bathroom, so that she would not expose her nude body if he does have the opportunity to see. Afterwards, she goes and takes her hot shower. When finished, Nene steps out of her shower and begins drying herself off with a towel until she notices "Shameless Furuichi" behind a mug filled with toothbrushes. Instead of feeling angry or embarrassed, she remarks on his tenacity before continuing to dry herself off, whilst the the steam dissipates and reveals her bikini.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 1-3 Nene then dresses herself and goes to the dining room to eat breakfast with her father and younger sister, bringing "Shameless Furuichi" along with her as she does not want to leave him in her room. While eating breakfast, she tries telling him to stay hidden and rebuffs his questions, though she ends up causing her father to scold her for sitting awkwardly while eating.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Page 10 After breakfast, Nene dresses herself up in winter clothes and tells "Shameless Furuichi" that she plans to take him to his house and skewer him to the doorknob. However, he easily sways her by offering to introduce her to Misaki Oga like he promised her. Thrilled at the idea, Nene submits to his idea and begins preparing herself for the occasion, specifically by putting on an extremist outfit that makes her look much more vicious and intimidating.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 10-12 The two then head to the Oga residence where, upon arrival, Nene meekly asks whether they are at the right location and if she looks appropriate for the meeting. Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Page 13 However, they are approached by Mitch and Akinori of the Solomon Company who have "Brainless Furuichi" with them. Shocked at their arrival, Nene ends up listening with distaste as the two pieces of Takayuki Furuichi begin arguing about her ghastly appearance, leading her to remark that the two of them are simply annoying. Suddenly, Mitch pulls out her saber and slashes in the direction of the Oga residence, slicing Nene's mask in half and destroying a large chunk of the house. Nene is shocked at the action and stands petrified as the Spell Master then attempts to use a Spell. However, she is saved when Misaki comes out of the house with intent to hurt those who damaged her home. Seeing the Red Tail's founder leaves Nene just as petrified as beforeBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 1 and she simply looks on as Misaki fights against the two adultsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 5Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 7Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 9 to the very end. After Misaki looks directly towards Nene,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 9 the high school student quickly washes off her excessive makeup and shyly introduces herself to the founder, and they share a brief talk.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 11 She later watches as the three pieces of Furuichi's "soul" reunite and eventually decide to regroup, under the belief that it will enable each of them to have memories of seeing Nene in a bikini; hearing this, Nene looks on with displeasure at their idiocy.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 16 Nene then looks on as Mitch and Akinori jump atop the rooftop of the Oga residence, threatening to show them the true strengths of the Solomon Company,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 5 then as Oga and Akahoshi head up to take them down.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 8 Nene looks on with shock when she witnesses Akahoshi utilize the powers of the Demon Mammon with ease,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 14 then, when Mitch and Akinori hastily retreat; Nene comments upon the latter two's fleet from the scene. Afterwards, Nene looks up again at the rooftop to see a union between Oga and Akahoshi form.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 16-17 Powers & Abilities Nene fights by utilizing a lengthy chain, one end of which she keeps wrapped around her wrist. By entrapping an opponent with one end, she can launch them into the air at exceptional speeds. She can also strike from a distance by wielding the chain like a whip. Relationships Red Tail Being a dedicated member and eventually ending up its leader, Nene watches over her fellow members in Red Tail. Aoi Kunieda She's very protective of Aoi. Nene didn't want Aoi to fall in love with Oga because it would go against one of the rules of the Red Tails. She and the other Red Tail members tried getting her back into the group, which didn’t work out well for them. Nene and Aoi still had a nice and friendly relationship with one another when the latter left Red Tail. Nene was happy when Aoi returned to Red Tail. Tatsumi Oga She despises Oga as Aoi left the Red Tail partly because of him. At first, she was unable to accept Oga due to Kunieda falling in love with him, but later seems to believe in him and starts to accept him. Takayuki Furuichi Its believed that Nene has a crush on Furuichi as she's seemingly the only one who doesn't use the degrading nicknames her friends do. She also came to his defense, stating that she and the others already knew that Furuichi has his own tough core. After realizing what she said, she claims there's no deeper meaning behind it. In chapter 179 she comes along with Furuichi and that causes everyone from Ishiyama to be quite surprised. After a harsh remark from Yuka, she tells her that the only reason she went along with Furuichi is that he kept crying about how he will introduce her to Misaki. Hesitatingly she gives another reason why she is participating in the tournament. At the start of the three-legged race, she asks Furuichi not touch to her. During the race they looked to get along with each other quite well, That is until when Furuichi keeps on touching her after they had avoided a Zebub Blast. She also expresses some genuine concern for him, although she nonetheless does not hesitate to inflict pain on him herself if she thinks he is up to something. She later agrees to go out with him for a "sulking party" after the end of the couple games, shocking Chiaki and Ryoko. The two also appear to have similar mindsets, with both simultaneously wondering why they are watching "a romantic comedy" and having similar reactions to the strange events around them. Chiaki Tanimura Chiaki and Nene seem to be close friends Yuka Hanazawa Chiaki and Yuka seems to be the close friends of Nene Hajime Kanzaki Nene has a bad feeling about Kanzaki. She doesn't get along with him but later while playing video games she trusts him more as a friend. Tatsuya Himekawa She doesn't get along with him and tends to distrust him but later while playing video games she trusts him more as a friend. Quotes *"Aoi-Neesaaaaan!!!!!!" - Her usual reaction when Kunieda expresses her obvious feelings for Oga. *''"Aoi!! Aoi!! If I took a picture of your face, it'd be worth millions!" (To Aoi)'' *''"Mama... There's a reason for this!!"'' '-''To her own Mother''' Trivia *When translated form Kanji, her name means "Big Mild Forest". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human Category:Red Tail